A Hawk and Cherryblossom
by XxblackblossomxX
Summary: Because sometimes it's just better to start all over again.
1. Chapter 1

Hawk and Cherry Blossom

**Hi everyone! How were your vacations? Relaxing? Having some good ol' quality family time? Do you see your parents for over five hours? Lucky bastards. But I can't hate any of you~! I got a new laptop! Yosh~! Well I hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas and sorry for the late update. You know, my Honors English teacher had the nerve to give us homework over the holiday! I wasn't in the mood to write a chapter for Green Sharingan and When Will You Come Out so I decided to write a fanfic about Sasuke coming back to Konoha with his new team. Needless to say, I always fantasized what they would do and how they would react. And no I am not insane and act out all of my fantasies like an actor! I swear! T~T **

_**Italicized words are Japanese words.**_

**I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed as she finished her rounds. She was tired- slash that- she was exhausted. Chakra depletion wasn't something a medic could afford. Especially when a certain medic just happens to be running the hospital. Dragging her feet effortlessly to her office, Sakura hung her doctor's coat and turned toward the pile of papers she had to sign and file. She groaned. She now understood why Tsunade had such a short temper. Switching the lamp light on, Sakura sat down and lifted her pen making clicking noises as she pressed the end of it against the table. She bit her lip as she read the paper in her blood dried fingers. Apparently, the Elders weren't too happy with someone as young as herself running the hospital. She scowled and threw the paper at the wall opposite of herself. Those damn prunes belittle every person no matter how experienced of a shinobi they were. The most hated of them was Danzo but that was reasonable. He was an enemy of her Hokage, her teacher, thus was an enemy of herself. Ignoring the earlier read document, she read on and signed whatever documents needed to be signed. Half way through the stack there was a knock on her door. Rubbing her temples and composing herself, Sakura sat up straight. "Enter."

A recent intern named Ami timidly entered the room. "_Eeto_...Tsunade-sama wishes for you to head toward the gate."

Sakura nodded and stood up keeping in mind not to allow her legs to tremble. She was just the exhausted. "Thank you, Ami-san. _Onegai_ go home and rest."

Ami blushed slightly and nodded before rushing out of the room. Sakura smiled. She remembered a time when she too was shy around the more experienced and higher ranked. It was perhaps one of the few reasons they would pinch her cheek affectionately every now and then. Turning the lamp off, Sakura grabbed her medical bag and keys before locking the door and walking down the empty hallways of the stale hospital. Her footsteps echoed the hallways and she watched as other medics nodded toward her with their bags in hand. Apparently she wasn't the only one who stayed late. Sakura checked out and left with a goodbye to her colleagues. Walking out the front door, Sakura closed her eyes as she enjoyed the fresh air that was very scarce in the hospital. Slowly, almost begrudgingly, Sakura walked toward the gates and sighed. She didn't know what was so important for her to go during the middle of the night and walk to the gates when she should have been resting but it better be worth it.

Sakura soon reached her destination and stopped in front of the very same bench her ability to fall in love died upon. She loved, yes, but never fell **in** love. She wouldn't make the same mistake. Seeing that bench stirred old memories in her. Painful memories. Sighing, Sakura set herself on the cold bench and waited for something to happen. She hadn't been properly informed of whatever situation was at hand. She had hoped that she would at least know why she was there in the first place but it seems that Tsunade was in a rush to get her here. Minutes passed by in a flash and before she knew it, she heard an obnoxious voice from the distance. Sakura smiled. He was back.

She hadn't seen him for some time now. That troublesome blonde idiot was getting on her nerves for not staying longer after a mission. Sakura stood up and waved at the blonde man who had by then been sprinting toward her with a victorious grin plastered on his sun kissed features. He had grown handsome no doubt but she still saw that immature prankster in him...very often. In a sense he had matured yet at the same time hadn't. He was earthy, and loyal. It saddened her that she couldn't return his feelings for her when they were younger but she simply couldn't. She couldn't go through that same pain again. Naruto kept looking behind him and told the people behind him to hurry up. Sakura sensed Kakashi's, Sai's and Yamato's chakra signal but the other four were new although one of them seemed familiar. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

Naruto was soon but a few meters away from her. "SA-KU-RA-CHAN~!" his now deep voice chimed as he jumped up to tackle Sakura to the ground. With a grunt, Sakura fell on her back as Naruto continued to squeeze her half to death.

"That's enough Naruto-san. Her chakra is low so she won't be able to survive that hug of yours since you too are low on chakra and using the Kyuubi's" protested Yamato from behind.

Naruto pushed himself and hovered over Sakura. "Is that true Sakura-chan? Are you low on chakra? Are you eating well? Why aren't you resting? It's my fault isn't it! ! I'msorrySakura-chan! Forgiveme!" rambled Naruto loudly as he then continued to crush her in yet another hug.

A rustling of chains were heard before the pressure on Sakura was swiftly removed. Oxygen rushed in as she inhaled deeply. Somehow it felt like Naruto was the one with the super strength. A pale hand reached down toward her and she looked up to see the slightly flushed face of Sai. Sakura smiled softly. He was still a bit awkward when he was showing concern. Taking a hold of his hand, Sai gently pushed her up knowing full well that she would be nauseated is it was done too fast. "_Arigatou_ Sai." thanked Sakura softly as she rubbed the back of her head where her head had hit against the stone floor.

He nodded and walked behind her. A few more clanks from chains were heard before she realized something. Hadn't they originally just been a group of four? Turning around, Sakura was astounded to find a slightly injured Sasuke and his newly formed team. _**He replaced us**__._ The thought itself was filled with anger and hurt. Hadn't they been good enough for him and his goal? Sakura composed herself and looked over at Kakashi who was holding chakra chains that were attached to a female red-head and a pale snowy blue-haired male. Sai was holding onto the chakra chains of the other remaining members. "Kakashi, I assume you are captain of this mission?"

Kakashi nodded. "_Hai_. We stumbled upon them on our way from..." he stopped and shook his head. "It would be best to speak of this in Lady Hokage's office."

Sakura stood silently making sure to check if they had attained any wounds. "Don't worry about us Sakura we're fine." frowning Sakura nodded and walked toward the tower with her boys. Yes, **her** boys. No one would take them from her. No one.

"How have you been Sakura-san?" asked Yamato cautiously not knowing whether or not it would break the tension in the air.

Sakura shrugged. "I've had worse weeks."

This time Naruto spoke up and ran up next to her. "What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

Sakura clenched her teeth and her eyes shined with annoyance and anger. "Those Elders are such a pain in the-"

"Now, now Sakura we don't need you breaking their desks in your next meeting...again." chuckled Kakashi.

Sakura sighed. "Hai, Hai."

Soon they had all reached the office they were all to enter. Sakura opened the door and bowed respectfully at her _shishou_ before moving to the side to survey the situation at hand. As soon as Sai had walked in, he locked the door and ignored the irritated aura emitting from the Uchiha next to him. Tsunade spoke up. "I see you stumbled upon a few strays."

The red-head scowled but she didn't retort. She seemed smart enough not to speak up against the Hokage or else she would have gotten a more torturous punishment. "Hai. We were on our way back from Sunagakure when we spotted them camping below us when we rested on the trees." replied Yamato.

"If they were resting then why is the Uchiha injured?" asked Tsunade completely ignoring that Sasuke could speak himself.

"He attacked me as soon as I jumped down near him. Almost like _Teme_ had been planning it the whole time! He's out to get me I tell you!" cried mockingly Naruto as his shoulder slumped.

The pale blue-haired boy and tall, light red-headed male watched with amusement. They hadn't expected one of Sasuke's teammates to be so energetic especially since they had to deal with him back in the genin days.

"Who are they?" asked Tsunade as she eye the group that traveled with Sasuke.

The red-headed female squared her shoulder and stood stubbornly. "I'm Karin." she replied coldly.

"Suigetsu ma'am." came the reply of the blue-haired male.

"...Jugo." the male answered rather timidly. Strange that Sasuke had recruited him for his team.

Tsunade nodded. "Well, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, you three will be sent to the interrogation building. I suggest you willingly answer every question if you want your sentence lightened. Yamato-san please escort them." with a nod of his head they all but disappeared. Sakura looked at the slightly open door. It seems as though Yamato wasn't very happy with something. Sakura looked up to see only her team and Sasuke. They were the only ones left. "Sakura, I am truly sorry to have wasted your time like this but you are dismissed. Take a break too. I don't need you unconscious from chakra depletion again."

Sakura nodded shakily she moved her legs toward the door. She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her. Tracking her every move like a shinobi would their enemy. He had lost his ability to trust. She was saddened by that. Suddenly, a hand was placed on the small of her back and kept her from falling back. Sakura hadn't been aware that she had been falling. "Sai, escort her home safely."

Sai nodded and picked her up. "Arigatou." mumbled Sakura.

Sai turned toward the Hokage. "Would it be appropriate for her to stay at my apartment? It is much closer and I have a few of her clothing."

Tsunade nodded. "Make sure she gets some rest. That girl never lets up when she heals people."

A few moments later, Sai had disappeared and Tsunade returned her attention to the rogue in front of her. "You do realize the position you are in Uchiha?"

Sasuke stayed mute not wishing to answer her despite her high status. She was nothing in his eyes. Merely a kunoichi who had only become Hokage because the rest of her ex-teammates had been busy with their own priorities. He had overestimated her when he was younger but what harm could she do? It was well known that _kunoichi_ were the weakest of _shinobi_. "I suggest you answer Teme or your ass is whip cream."

Sasuke turned to the blonde and glared. He was proving to be quite annoying. More so than Sakura had been in the past. "Hn."

Tsunade scowled and poked one manicured finger onto Sasuke's forehead. Instantly, Sasuke felt the shock his body was going through as his eyes began to burn. He had almost fallen to his knees. "Don't forget who you are speaking to. I hold your life in my hands. If I like I can keep you from a heavy punishment but it all depends on what you do."

Sasuke grunted. "Understood." he responded as steadily as he could.

Tsunade nodded and moved away leaving a slightly relieved Sasuke taking shallow breaths. His pride was going to be the end of him one day. Tsunade sat and folded her hands together before resting her head on them. "I would also like to inform you that I wouldn't have even helped if not for your team. They insist that there is some good in you." she sighed. "Comply with the interrogator and your sentence will be lightened. If all goes well you shall have two months of house probation and a year or so of staying within Konoha walls with no missions. Along with at least forty-two hours of community service."

Sasuke nodded. "Tsunade-sama isn't that a little too easy?"asked Kakashi.

"This is all depending on how cooperative he is. Make sure he is sent to the hospital for a physical. I don't need any weakened shinobi fainting."

"Hai." Kakashi grabbed a hold of the chain once again and lead the way out with Naruto beside him.

"That went better than expected right Teme?" asked Naruto as he brought his intertwined hands behind his head.

"Hn."

Frowning, Naruto continued on. "I wonder who's going to do your physical. I hope it's Sakura-chan. She never makes you feel uncomfortable."

"She's at Sai's home Naruto. Resting like she should be." argued Kakashi.

Naruto shook his head. "I know Sakura-chan. She'd go to the hospital just to make sure everyone was in good condition. She's just that kind of a person."

"Sakura would know better than to go against the Hokage's wishes Naruto."

Grinning slyly, Naruto turned toward Kakashi. "You wanna bet?"

Creasing his only visible eye in amusement, Kakashi smiled. "_Hyakuen_."

"Deal!" Silently, the walked toward the hospital. The streets were dimly lit and the chilly breeze blew softly. As they walked over a hill, the hospital was spotted. With the lobby lights lit. "See! Sakura-chan's there!"

"It could be the head nurse Naruto." argued Kakashi. Naruto snorted and ran toward the building. Five minutes later, they had reached the hospital and walked in. They spotted Sai in the main hallway. "Sai you were told to take her home."

Sai looked to the side embarrassed. "She used that look."

"Which look?" asked Naruto.

"The wide eyed look." Kakashi and Naruto nodded in understanding. They had first hand experience with that look...and many others. Sakura could be a very persuasive girl.

"Naruto, Kakashi? What are you doing here?" asked a soft voice. They all turned toward Sakura who was leaning on the hallway wall.

"We're here because Teme needs a physical." grinned Naruto.

"I see." responded Sakura with a frown. She turned toward Sasuke. "Follow please. I'll make this as quick as possible. Sai will you assist me?" he nodded and followed her down the hallway a chain in hand. They stopped in front of her office. "I'm going to have to get the paperwork ready. Please wait on the chairs while I get everything prepared."

They all walked inside and Sakura walked toward her desk and opened a cupboard. "You're head nurse now, Sakura?" asked Sai. He had grown out of his nickname for everyone but kept Naruto's for his own amusement.

"Technically, I do run the hospital." replied Sakura as she stood. "Let's head out for your physical."

Their footsteps echoed as they walked down the hallway. Sasuke had always hated hospitals. If you were injured then sent to the hospital then that made you weak. And Sasuke was most certainly not weak. He eyed the walls of the hospital and how bare they looked. Turning his head ahead he noticed how much Sakura stood out in the hospital. She was like finding a zebra among some horses. It would get her killed one day. To say she was still alive surprised him. He was so sure that since she needed constant protection that she wouldn't make it as a ninja. Staying in this hospital was the smartest thing she could have done. His eyes drifted toward his replacement. He didn't know much about him. Didn't know his background but was positive he was in some way associated with Danzo. The man who ruined his life. For this, he too would be hated.

At that moment, his replacement opened the door for Sakura and motioned for him to follow them. Sasuke complied. Sakura had a clipboard in hand and nodded toward the paper-covered resting seat. Sitting down, Sasuke looked around the room. It was bright. The florescent lights made the white walls brighten and his eyes were too used to the darkness of the night. He noticed his replacement persuade Sakura to sit down for some reason, he wouldn't know. Clearing her throat, Sakura spoke up. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Hn."

"I'm going to take that as a no." scribbling a check mark Sakura looked up again. "Are you on any medication?"

"Hn." Why were they asking him all these questions? He had better things to do.

"You've been gone for a few years and we have not updated your medical records. This is necessary and we need your cooperation for a lighter sentence on your behalf." announced Sai knowing full well what he was thinking.

"Ah. No."

Check. "Any sickness we should be aware of?" asked Sakura not looking up from her paper.

"No."

"Any possibly inherited diseases?"

"No."

"Do you smoke, drink or both?"

"Neither."

"Have you been up-to-date with your vaccines?"

"No."

Another check. "Do you have legitimate insurance?"

"Don't know."

Scribble. "I'll consult with Hokage-sama about that. Now do you contain any sexually transmitted-"

"_No_." he responded rather quickly as if detested by the very idea.

Sakura wrote down the last of her notes before setting them on the counter top next to her. "This is standard procedure. We will weigh and measure you. Examine both your teeth and gums, neck, heart, reflexes and check for cancer. Now I will have to check for problems with your prostate, genital, and rectal areas but I will have a specialized doctor do that."

Sasuke scowled. He refused to have something so private checked by some stranger. "Would you rather I do it?" On second thought.

"No."

"Well let's get this over with."

"Hn." Everything passed by much faster than he had expected. After finishing the x-rays, Sakura turned toward Sasuke.

"All that's left now is to check your eyes." replied Sakura as she moved in front of him. "Close you eyes and relax. You will feel a cooling sensation that will slowly make way toward your eyes. Do not fight it."

Sakura placed two fingers against each of Sasuke's temples and gently poured chakra into them before heading toward his eyes. The nerves seemed to be a bit damaged from prolonged use of the Sharingan. Just as the chakra was about to enter his eye, something stopped it. "Relax."

A few minutes later, Sakura had finished and stood up straight. "I'll send in the paper work early morning and request for a doctor to exam your" Sasuke shot her a look and Sakura slightly laughed. "Well you get the gist of it."

Putting his shirt back on, Sasuke felt the bracelets being pulled as the chain was raised. He looked up to see his replacement standing up and removing Sakura's white hospital coat. They walked down the hallways and noticed Naruto grinning slyly. "Hey, Teme, did Sakura-chan have to manhandle you to check your 'goodies'?"

SMACK!

"_Itai_! Why'd you do that Sakura-chan?"

"Quiet down. You're in a hospital Naruto. And I do not manhandle anyone except for you three with the exception of Neji-san."

Naruto snickered. "You manhandle Neji? I gotta see that."

"It's not funny Naruto." argued Sakura weakly as her eyes began to droop.

Kakashi frowned. "Sai."

Nodding, Sai handed the chain over to Kakashi and carried Sakura once again toward his house. "Oi, wait up! We can stay up and watch movies and eat ramen and stuff." yelled Naruto as he bound after the both of them.

Sasuke watched as they walked away. They were having sleepovers at their houses now? Pretty chummy those three but in the end it would only make them suffer more. Maybe then they would understand his pain. "They've grown on each other those three. Sometimes I think that they are a new and improved Team 7. It's saddening really. Us cast outs."

"Hn."

"I know what you are feeling Sasuke. Let go already. It won't do anyone any good. Not you. Not anyone. Revenge is not the answer."

"Ah."

Sighing, Kakashi yanked on Sasuke's chain making him stumble forward. "If you're going to have that attitude it's fine by me but you will show nothing but respect towards Naruto and Sakura. Anything less and there will be consequences. I know you plan to bail out but I'm not letting you."

"We'll see." another hard yank and Sasuke was walking toward his home. His apartment had already been rented out so he was forced to stay in the place where it all began. Outside of his old home were two ANBU standing guard.

"I'm not saying that everything will be happy ending but it will get better. Just give it a chance Sasuke." Kakashi removed the chains from Sasuke's bracelet as soon as they reached the front of the house. "These bracelets will automatically send an alarm if you go over the walls of Konoha. Once the alarm goes off, tiny syringes will inject a temporary paralyzer until we get to you. Don't do anything rash."

With a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

**~...:::...~**

Sakura sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. It had been almost six months since Sasuke's arrival and she hadn't seen him much. It didn't really bother her but it made her feel insignificant. His team were going to be release today and Tsunade had informed her a week ahead of then for her to fetch them. Washing her bloody hands in the sink, Sakura dragged her hand through her pink tresses. The hospital was understaffed and it had been five days since she got a decent amount of sleep but it didn't matter much to her. As long as the patients were stable and well then she wouldn't complain but would it kill for someone to bring her some lunch? Removing her coat, Sakura grabbed the envelope of papers she had finished and checked out. Locking the office door, she turned around only to be face to face with a muscled chest.

"Nani! Oh, Sasuke it's just you. Are your eyes in pain?" he shook his head. "What is it then? I don't exactly have all night."

Blinking at her bluntness, Sasuke replied. "I would like to see my team."

"Sorry Sasuke but you've only been out of house probation for four months. There is a chance that you may distribute information to your...team and plan an escape."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and frowned. "I'm going."

"Suit yourself if you like being tailed by more than two ANBU."

"Ah."

No sooner had they both started walking did they reach the building that held his team within. Giving a nod toward the guard, Sakura handed him the scroll given to her by the Hokage. Reading it thoroughly, the guard finally let them in narrowing his eyes as he watched Sasuke walked beside Sakura. The dimly lit cells made them squint. They both silently walked up two flights of stairs and stopped in front of the desired room. Grabbing a key from the inside of her shirt, Sakura unlocked the door and stepped inside making sure to give enough room for Sasuke to enter. After a few moments of silence, a deep voice spoke up. "Are you here to release us?" asked the male who Sakura now knew to be Jugo rather timidly.

Nodding, Sakura crouched down in front of the other male named Suigetsu. Sakura turned the key until she heard an audible click. "Thanks Princess."

Princess? Sakura let a ghost of a smile slip. "No problem Fishbait." replied Sakura in a teasing manner. She knew full well that his appearance reminded her of a shark. Fish bait is not quite as intimidating as a shark. He gave her a toothy grin and grabbed her outstretched hand. With only a turn of the wrist, he was up and wobbling.

"You sure know how to greet a guy, eh, Princess?" he said as he held his slightly woozy head.

Sakura smiled apologetically before turning toward the defiant looking red headed kunoichi. Moving toward her, Sakura gently took a grasp of her hands and unlocked the bracelets with a soft click. She helped her up slowly and nodded toward her. "Please wait outside along with your companions. Don't bother escaping. ANBU are surrounding the building."

The red head named Karin snorted. "I know that...and...thanks I guess."

She walked swiftly out the door. Sakura smiled and turned toward the orange haired male in the corner. Sakura quietly approached him know that he could burst at any moment in a killing frenzy. Just as she bent down next to him, there was a loud smack and the sound of splashing water. Slightly flinching, Sakura heard Suigetsu and Karin begin to argue. Those two argued like children. Turning toward the male in front of her, she took the key and slid it into the metal bindings and turned it until there was a click. Gently removing the bracelets, Sakura frowned at the purple bruises on his wrists"I went berserk when they caught us. The tightness was a precaution I suppose."

Sakura frowned and a light green aura was emitted from her hand as she placed it over one of his bruised wrists. "There was no need to tighten them so harshly. You are not some sort of monster."

Sakura switched to the next wrist and scowled. It would take weeks for it to heal properly. Six months with bindings as tight as his is not the brightest of things to do. "How wrong you are." replied Jugo softly with a sad smile on his face. Frowning, Sakura reached into her pouch and began to bandage his wrists. No person, whether monster or not, deserved treatment like this. No matter how scary they may be.

**~...:::...~**

Rubbing her temples in frustration, Sakura looked down at the paper in front of her. The Elders were practically at her neck ever since she released Sasuke's teammates. They were beginning to think that she wasn't fit to run a hospital. The hospital was almost at its seams with patients and she couldn't help but feel mad. Very, very mad. Sighing, Sakura reached for her pen to sign the document below. After finishing, Sakura grabbed some yarn and tied the stack of papers in a way so that they wouldn't fly off outside. Taking the stack and turning off the lights, Sakura locked the door and walked out of the hospital to take the papers to Tsunade. The sun had already set and the moon was sky high shining her silvery tint onto the world. She usually got out earlier but with how busy the hospital was she couldn't leave the hospital as early as she used to. "You shouldn't be out so late."

Sakura turned around and spotted a familiar figure standing across the street. "Do I know you?"

"Ah."

Sakura's head tilted and she looked at the figure curiously. "Sasuke? Why are you out at night? I know it's only been eight months since your return but being out at night is a bit suspicious don't you think."

"I don't really care."

Sighing, Sakura propped the stack on her knee to shift them into a better hold. "So what's a guy like you doing out in a time like this?"

"Hn."

Sighing tiredly, Sakura turned back around and started to walked toward the tower once again. "Go home if you have nothing better to do then."

Suddenly, Sakura bumped into a sculpted body and the stack of paper in her hands magically disappeared. "It'll take you too long if you carry it."

Blinking in surprise, Sakura looked up at Sasuke. He was a good head or so taller than her but that didn't mean she was short. "Arigatou Sasuke."

He only snorted and walked toward the tower. "Are you coming or not?"

Smiling slightly, Sakura ran up to him. He was walking pretty fast after all. They walked side by side in silence neither wanting to speak a word. Sakura shivered and her breath huffed out in small puffs. Bringing up her hands and rubbing them across her forearms in hopes of the friction warming her up, Sakura looked up at the breezy star lit sky. A few more minutes passed and Sakura caught sight of the tower. Glancing to her side, she spoke. "You don't have to come in Sasuke."

He brushed passed her and started walking up the winding staircase around the building. "Hurry up. I have better things to do."

"Sure you do." replied Sakura mockingly but ran up the steps to catch up to him. She walked next to him. They both walked in a calm silence neither wanting to speak. As soon as they reached the door they heard voices, Sakura stopped her hand from reaching the door knob. Leaning in, Sakura started to listen to the conversation inside. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke decided to listen to the conversation. It may be helpful. "She's far too young!" Sakura scowled. She knew that voice.

"Indeed. She is not experienced enough. The girl can barely manage as it is." agreed the male voice.

"I'll decide what she's experienced enough in. You have no say in this matter." replied a gruff female voice.

"The girl is only nineteen. What do you expect from someone so ignorant?" asked the first voice.

"I expect her to perform her duties to the best of her capability. What she does is none of your concern." the gruff female voice was Tsunade. She seemed irritated.

"And you expect her to be able to take care of a child as well? The girl is barely able to take care of herself let alone a child." Sakura slightly tensed. She had a rough idea of who they were talking about.

"She's had a rough couple of years. What do you expect? She was so young when that incident happened. Would you be able to do what she did at her age?" growled Tsundae. Sakura gulped. She had a fairly good impression on what they were talking about.

"...Even so, she is going to go to court for the custody of the child. This way at least she can run the hospital. You made her head medic for a reason am I correct?"

Grabbing the stack of papers from Sasuke, Sakura kept her head down. "Thank you for the help. Now go home." she then quickly grabbed the knob and walking inside the room.

Standing alone, Sasuke looked at the door with slight confusion before shrugging it off and walking home. It wasn't any of his concern anyways.

**~...:::...~**

Walking into the hospital, Sakura sighed. She hadn't seen any of her friends on her own free time for two months. Two whole months. In those two months, she had gone to court and fought, fought with all her might, to keep custody of her younger sister. Unfortunately, the jury was made up of friends of the Elders or supporters and it was decided that her little sister would never meet her. A unanimous decision. The prude bastards. She felt like shit. She hadn't gotten any sleep for a week. She needed to sleep soon or she'd be in trouble. She hadn't seen Sasuke around either. Not that she cared. She didn't care about much anymore. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Sakura breathed in deeply before pulling on her best poker face. No need to make the patients feel uncomfortable. "_Hajimemashite_?"

"Ah." Sakura stopped in her tracks. The smile on her face immediately fell. Not that it was a smile in the first place.

"Sasuke? Why are you in the hospital?" asked Sakura.

"Yay! Sakura-chan is my doctor!"

Turning her head to the side, Sakura spotted the yellow blob that was Naruto. "You're in the hospital? What happened this time?"

"Well, first, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you loan me some money?" asked Naruto.

"Sure how much?"

"_Yonsenen_." replied Naruto timidly.

"What the hell did you do? Destroy a restaurant?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Shikamaru, Chouji and I went to that barbeque restaurant and I accidentally called him a fat ass again." replied Naruto with a nervous laugh.

Sighing, Sakura shook her head. "I'll see what I can do. I don't get my full paycheck until tomorrow."

"It's fine I'll just pay them off bit by bit." assured Naruto offhandedly. Looking up and finally looking over Sakura, he frowned. "Sakura-chan, no offense but you look like shit."

Sakura laughed and patted down her hair to make her look a little more composed. "Yeah. I guess I do."

Frowning, Naruto crossed his arms. "Baa-san works you too hard. I'm going to have to have a talk with her." Sasuke snorted. As if the blonde could go up against the Hokage. "Don't underestimate my awesomeness Teme!"

"Really Naruto it's fine. I'm just taking double shifts since I have nothing better to do."

"But...you could always hang out with us. Sai is coming back tomorrow from that secret mission that he _refused_ to tell me about. The nerve of that guy!"

Smiling softly, Sakura sat down next to Naruto. "I...would love to Naruto but I don't think that I'll be free tomorrow. There's going to be a pretty big emergency."

She stood up and Naruto pouted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Did he not grow up at all. "Why do you say that?" asked Sasuke.

Surprise shone in her eyes momentarily before turning back toward the door. "Just call it a hunch."

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the room. She was stopped by a nurse. "Haruno-sama?"

"...Yes?" asked Sakura slightly uncertainly not being used to being addressed so formally.

"Your friend, Naruto-san, has broken a few ribs and dislocated his shoulder from the looks of this x-ray and he seems to be in good health. Will there be anything more that you will need assistance of?"

"No. Have a nurse redress his bandages every two days and perform medical ninjustu on the bone enough for it to heal on its own properly. He should be out in less than a week." nodding, the nurse walked off in search of a qualified nurse. Grabbing a clipboard, Sakura walked off to see her other patients. Looking down at the long list, Sakura started off with the more critical ones. There were a lot to look at but she didn't mind. She had no one to go home to anymore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura groaned as she sat up from the awkward position she was sleeping in. One of the patients she had was a small girl. She was afraid of the dark and wanted someone to be near her. Sakura just couldn't deny that sweet face of hers. She had brought two chairs together and lay next to the girls bed and held her hand until she fell asleep. Unfortunately, Sakura had fallen asleep too. Glancing over at the clock, Sakura was relieved to see that she had woken up early. She set the chairs back and walked out of the room. Swiftly, Sakura checked up on the patients she had on the floor. Most of them were asleep and some were awake and very happy to see her. One of the patients insisted that she sit with her to watch the children play. After gently declining, Sakura stood up and set back to work.

Sakura patrolled the hallways. She checked on every medic in the building. The first years were always the ones flirting with the patients. It was hard to get them to stop eye balling good looking patients. Sakura opened the door to one of the patients assigned to a first year. Stepping into the room, Sakura stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of her not registering that something had just fallen out of her hand. At the sound of the clipboard falling and hitting the polished tile floor, the patient woke up and sat up flushed. A few moments later, the first year assigned to the room registered her presence. "Kya~!"

Sakura frowned. "This is way past PDA. Fraternizing with the patients, Kyoko?"

Hearing Sakura's mocking voice, Kyoko sat up quickly and pulled the sheets up to cover her bare chest. "_Gomenasai_!"

Sakura shook her head. If she was going to be sorry about sleeping with a patient then she shouldn't have done it in the first place. "You're license is to be revoked after this day. I will not have this hospital be known as a place where patients and doctors are in sexual relations."

The faded crying of Kyoko rang in Sakura's ears. Sakura sighed. There were just some things you had to do. She didn't want to fire Kyoko. In fact, she wanted to keep her but if word got out that she let a medic have intercourse with a patient and let it pass without a single thought then the hospital would be look down. And the Elders were not going to be very happy about the news.

Turning to her left, Sakura walked into the children section of the hospital. She loved this section. The sweet innocence and animism of a child warmed her. "_Onee-chan_! Onee-chan! Look at my drawing!" pleaded a small boy as his short legs ran up to her eagerly. Grinning widely, the small boy lifted his drawing for Sakura's watching eyes. It was a drawing of his mother and him holding hands with an angel. It wasn't the chicken scratch drawings that children around his age drew. It was drawn with the most care and detail a child his age could imagine.

"Who's the angel?" asked Sakura softly.

"_Watashi no Otou-san_!" Sakura's eyes widened. His father? "_Haha_ said that Otou-san is an angel and watching over everyone now! Someday I want to be strong enough to do that too!"

If Sakura didn't know any better she thought that her eyes were watering up. "I'm sure you will be." responded Sakura with a tender smile.

"Onee-san where is you Otou-san?" asked the little boy as he blinked innocently up to her.

"He's with your Otou-san."

The little boy smiled widely and his eyes beamed. "Your Otou-san is an angel too!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the adorable expression on the boys face. He had bright blue eyes, thick black hair that stuck out wildly and slight bangs to the right. He was going to be a lady killer when he grew up. Patting the top of his head, Sakura stood up and waved goodbye to all the children spare for a few she had to pry off her. Walking back toward her office, Sakura nodded hello toward some of her colleagues. They all seemed to be whispering the incident this morning. Sakura shook her head. She never really did care much about rumors though that was the main reason why she grew out her hair when she was younger. Opening the door to her office, Sakura turned on the lights once again. Signing some papers, Sakura sighed deeply and leaned back on her recliner chair. Today had been an eventful day and it left her a bit exhausted from lack of sleep. Just as Sakura was about to fall asleep, a nurse walked in. "Sakura-san?"

"Yes?" asked Sakura groggily.

"Uzumaki-san has requested for you."

Sakura groaned. "Thank you, I'll go there right away."

The nurse nodded and left the room. Standing up once again, Sakura turned off the lights. "The next time I have to get up from this chair I'm going to castrate the next man I see."

Walking down the hallway, Sakura limply opened the door letting her arm dangle as she leaned on the door frame. The very blonde who had called for her looked up and grinned widely. "They let you off the hook after all, _ne_ Sakura-chan. About time too."

Smiling, Sakura pushed herself from the frame and closed the door before walking up to Naruto. She was so focused on looking over Naruto's recovery that she didn't notice the other presence in the room. "I thought you wouldn't have time to check up on him."

Sakura jumped at the new voice and laughed when she realized who was there. "Ah, Sasuke. You forget to realize that I said I couldn't hang out with you guys not that I couldn't check up on him."

"Ah."

Sakura shook her head. He needed to look into a dictionary. Giving her attention back to Naruto, Sakura sat on a stool near to him and looked him over. He seemed to be recovering smoothly and she was glad. If the Kyuubi's chakra healed him too quickly then it would have been healed in the position it was broken in. Then the bone would have to be broken again before healing it and Sakura just didn't have the heart to do it to Naruto...intentionally. "You should be out in a week or so if you don't do anything rash like leave the hospital with Sasuke and Sai to go to a barbeque like last time."

"But last time I did that I only took Sai. Sasuke wasn't back in Konoha yet remember?"

Sakura smiled. "Oh, yes I forgot. Sorry."

Naruto smiled. "No harm no foul Sakura-chan. Teme say hi to her! She works hard too!"

"Ah."

Shaking his head, Naruto looked back at Sakura. "You work too hard if you ask me. Ever since they took your sister from your custody you're never home anymore or out of this hospital."

"...You were that girl?" asked Sasuke remembering their eavesdropping two months earlier.

"..." Sakura stood up made way for the door but stopped next to Sasuke facing away from him. "I'm not a girl anymore."

She was met with silence and Sakura couldn't help but smile sadly. It had always been this way between her and Sasuke. They were never as close as he and Naruto had been. They were something just not close.

Sakura hadn't stepped out of the room for more than five seconds before being pulled beside a nearly dieing patient. Looking down, Sakura held back the tears and bit her lip. There on the stained cot...was the bleeding form of Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura walked down the hallway lazily. She dragged her heels and slumped her shoulders. She was too tired to bother with her posture. She was to sleepy to be aware of where she specifically was. She was too tired for everything. "Sakura-chan!"

Turning around, Sakura spotted Sasuke and Naruto walking up to her. She couldn't help but sigh and show annoyance in her voice. "Why are you up? Go back to your room Naruto." replied Sakura not even bothering to acknowledge Sasuke.

"What? Why? I want to know what happened to Sai- Are you covered in blood?" Naruto asked with astonishment. It was too dark to really notice what she looked like. He heard Sasuke immediately flip the light switch after he heard what Naruto had asked. And there she was...

...covered in blood.

"Sakura."

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Blood."

"What of it."

"Who's is it?"

Sakura sighed and turned back around. Walking away, Sakura replied monotonously. "Sai's."

**~...:::...~**

"Oi, Princess!" Sakura turned around only to see Suigetsu walking lazily up to her. He had shown some interest in her when they had met and he occasionally ran into her when he went out for some groceries. Sakura had managed to get Sasuke's other former teammates a place to stay. She had given them her old home. It was her property anyway. Not very big property but property nonetheless.

"Yes?"

Suigetsu stood in front of her and grinned toothily reminding Sakura of a much more mischievous Naruto. She couldn't help but let a small smile slip. Naruto had left for a mission two months after he was released from the hospital. He hadn't said goodbye like he usually did and didn't go to the hospital to check up on Sai. Sakura knew that her appearance two months ago when she got out of the emergency room wasn't very pretty but she had managed to keep Sai alive. If she had been a few minutes later then Sai would have without a doubt died. She had spread word that he was alive but she wasn't sure if Naruto had received the news yet. "I noticed you were out here all alone. It's not safe to be out here this late at night." he chided as he shifted the bags in his hands.

"And?"

"I wouldn't want that pretty face of yours damaged by some bastard's greedy hands."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Suigetsu flirted with her ruthlessly every time they met. Even though she wasn't interested, Sakura liked to know she was attractive to at least some men despite the fact that she wasn't very voluptuous. "I'll manage."

Suigetsu shrugged and dropped the subject. He only knew Sakura from the few interactions they had when he was released but he knew that this woman was capable of more than her small form gave away. "Why are you out so late anyway?"

"Late night shopping."

"Isn't shopping meant for the day time?"

"You shouldn't be talking." mocked Sakura as she looked down at the bags in Suigetsu's arms.

He looked down and laughed in realization. "I guess I shouldn't be throwing stones, eh?"

Sakura laughed and nodded. "I just got out of a late night shift in the hospital. Tomorrow I have the day off so I don't have to worry about getting up early."

"I pity you Princess. They work you like a dog in that hospital."

"Not true!"

Suigetsu smirked. "What ever you say Princess-"

"Suigetsu." both Sakura and Suigetsu turned toward the figure. "What are you doing?"

"Just talkin' to Princess." replied Suigetsu.

"Go home."

"It's not like I was going to hurt her-"

"Go home."

"Sheesh. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm going. Later Princess." replied Suigetsu as he walked away.

Sakura waved goodbye and turned back toward the raven haired man in front of her. "Yes?"

"Why are you out so late?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Answer."

"I don't have to if I don't want to." replied Sakura as she walked past him.

He took a firm grasp of her arm. "Answer me."

"Will you let go?"

"Ah."

Sakura sighed. "I just left my shift at the hospital."

"This late at night?"

"You said you'd let go of my arm."

"I said nothing."

"Damnit! Let go Sasuke!" screamed Sakura.

Pulling her arm, Sasuke turned her around before walking. "Hurry up."

"Where are you taking me?" she was met with silence. "Oi, did you hear me?"

"Shut up." Sasuke looked behind him. "You talk just like the dobe."

"I do? I guess I just never really noticed."

Sasuke snorted and looked back ahead. "His idiocy is contagious."

"Well look on the bright side. They say fools never catch colds." joked Sakura.

"Do I turn right or left?"

"_Nani_?"

"To your house. Do I turn right for the back door or right to walk through your front door." asked Sasuke as if talking this much exhausted him.

"Oh!" Sakura looked around and frowned. They were in her old neighborhood. "Sasuke, I don't live here anymore."

Stopping, Sasuke turned around. "What do you mean you don't live here anymore? The lights are on! Who else could be-"

"Hey! Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to get my beauty- Oh! Sasuke, w-what the hell are you d-doing here?" asked Karin when she realized who she was screaming at. It was when she noticed him holding something in his hand did she notice Sakura. "What are you doing here?"

"She used to live here dipshit." came a teasing voice.

Karin turned toward the source of the voice and noticed Suigetsu and Jugo walking up to them. "What do you mean she used to live here?"

"Sakura-san has allowed us to use her old home as our living quarters. It's her property." replied Jugo. He turned toward her. "Thank you very much for your hospitality."

"You don't have to be so formal with me Jugo! Just call me Sakura."

"If it's okay-"

"Forget that. Why are you still with Princess, Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu deliberately cutting Jugo off.

"Ah."

"He was walking me home."grudgingly announced Sakura.

"You don't sound too happy about that." noted Suigetsu slyly.

"I don't need a body guard!"

"Let's go." Sasuke tugged on Sakura's arm and led her back the way they came.

"Oi! I'm not a dog!"

"Just tell me where to go. It's too late at night to deal with them."

"Hey! Where the hell are you going? You can't just come over and leave just like that!" yelled Karin.

"Left or right?"

"Uh."

"Sasuke!" yelled Karin again.

"Left or right!"

"R-right! Right!"

They walked in silence. Sakura stared at Sasuke's back in confusion. He really confused her. He was wasting his so called 'time' with her just to walk her home. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. "Why out so late yourself?"

"Don't concern yourself."

"Then why are you walking me home?"

"..."

Sakura pressed her lips in a thin line. He wasn't answering her. The bastard. Looking down and the hand that had a hold of her arm, Sakura stared at it curiously. Why was he still holding onto her. His hands were rough but sculpted. The hands of an aristocrat. She envied him really. That Sasuke. She envied his ability to make things look so simple. Hated how she felt so inferior to him. The way he walked with such grace in even the most unsightly appearance. He was utmost perfection and she was nothing but an admirer.

They were soon walking side by side and, where ever Sakura turned, Sasuke always stayed in pace. He never faltered at each turn. Never waited for Sakura to go ahead so he could follow her. He walked beside her like she was his equal. She hoped he thought of her that way. That she wasn't that same girl who fawned over his every move. When she looked back on those days, she couldn't help but feel ashamed of how desperate she looked but she couldn't deny it. She couldn't deny the love she held for the boy she once loved. She couldn't deny the way her heart soared with each passing moment she spent with him. Her love for him was honest and pure. She didn't love him for his money or his looks (though it did play a part in it) but she loved him for the way he never did what others wanted him to do. She loved that he was so free. But that was then and this was now. The boy she knew then was uncorrupted and true to himself. The man next to her was the shell of who he once was. Nothing but a shell. Hollow and unchanging.

"We're here."

Sakura looked around her surroundings and noticed that he was right. They were at her house. "Thank you."

Sakura began to walked toward the apartment building and Sasuke watched in confusion. "Your family must be small if you're able to squeeze into that place."

Sakura couldn't help but let out a soft melancholy laugh. "I have no family now."

Sakura opened the door to her apartment and closed the door behind her not even sparing the man below a glance. Sakura stood there in the dark and let the cold tears run down her face. Closing her eyes, she slumped down to the floor. How she wished she could sit there in the dark and just cry. But the damn sun would always come as if mocking her once happy being.

**~...:::...~**

Sakura sighed. It seemed as though the the world was moving on ahead of her. Everyone was so happy and some were even getting married. Sakura couldn't help but feel envious of them. That they managed to find the happiness she yearned for. Stepping out of her office, Sakura flicked the lights off ready to leave the hospital. Now it seemed as though she was always if not often the last one to leave. Sakura knew it was bad for her to stay in a place like this for too long. Death always got to someone no matter how nice of a person they were. Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and groaned. She never had back pain before and the feeling was quite foreign. Sakura wished it would just go away. Sakura stretched out her limbs and the sound of her joints popping echoed throughout the hallways. "That can't be healthy."

Surprised, Sakura turned around only to have her nose mash into a chiseled chest. Jumping back and rubbing her nose, Sakura looked up from her slightly watery eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Ah."

"W-what are you doing here? In the hospital...at three in the morning!"

"Like you're one to talk."

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. "I work here!"

"The normal working hours of a hospital employee vary from six in the morning to nine in the afternoon. It is obviously not nine in the afternoon."

Sakura scowled. "That's none of your business anyway." Sakura turned around and began to walk away. "Why are you here anyway?"

He was then walking next to her in a matter of seconds "Tsunade sent for me to get you."

Sending Sasuke a questioning look, Sakura was filled with wonder. "Did she tell you why?"

"..."

Sakura sighed. Of course he wouldn't tell her. He was probably tired of her talking to him and asking all theses questions. They walked silently down the empty streets of Konoha. Sakura was a bit surprised that Sasuke's ANBU weren't tailing him anymore but she supposed that was because of his surprisingly cooperative behavior. A year and one month had passed since Sasuke's return and Sakura had grown used to his presence. That didn't mean that she was as friendly with him as she used to be. He didn't seem to mind her new attitude with him. He approached her a little more often than he used to but Sakura didn't mind. That just meant that he was more confiding in her. There was a slight chill to the air and Sakura shivered from not being used to the weather. Sakura frowned. That wasn't a good sign. She shouldn't be cold from a slight breeze.

Sakura rubbed her hands along her forearms and picked up her pace. Sakura felt her legs sting from the early morning air biting her flesh. If she was correct it was four in the morning by now. "Slow down. The tower isn't going anywhere."

"It's cold and I want to get this over with as fast as possible." bit back Sakura.

"Ah." Sasuke picked up his pace slightly and swiftly caught up with Sakura. Very easily, noted Sakura. He didn't seem to be breaking a sweat and yet her breathing was uneven. She really needed to go out more. "If you're tired then just slow down." sighed out Sasuke. Did she find the idea of walking with him a waste of her time? Didn't matter anyway.

Sakura sighed in relief when the sight of the tower cam into sight. She couldn't help but feel relieved. Even though she didn't mind Sasuke walking with her(she actually liked it), he was burning holes on her back from staring at her. Sakura stopped in front of the door and turned toward Sasuke. "You don't have to come inside you know."

"I'd like to know the reason why I wasted my time taking you here." Sakura frowned. He could have just said that he was curious. Shrugging, Sakura opened the door and walked in while she turned to Sasuke to speak to him. She felt the side of her face press against something hard. Sakura turned around and looked up at the man in front of her before her lips broke into a smile.

"Sai! Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she pounced on Sai and stretched out her arm to bring Naruto down with them. "My boys are home. What took you so damn long?" yelled Sakura.

"Dickless broke his ankle so I had to carry him."

"I don't know why you still call him Dickless Sai-" started Sakura.

"Ah~ Sakura-chan~! I knew I could count on you!"

"-I mean you saw it on our first time in a hot spring. From what you said, I'm pretty sure he does have one even if it is just a bit close to being nothing."

Naruto's shoulders slumped. "How cruel~."

Sasuke smirked and watched Naruto being patted sympathetically by Kakashi who was happy not to be in the hot seat of their inappropriate conversation like talking about the weather. Sasuke couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at their lewd language. Were these three grown men indeed 'her boys'? "Can't deny the truth, dobe."

"Not you too damnit!" cried out Naruto as his arms flailed in the air before crashing down onto the floor.

A velvet smooth voice rang out and Sasuke turned toward the source. He saw Sakura holding her sides as she laughed. Her eyes were glazed from wanting to cry. Sasuke stared. Up to this point, he had never heard Sakura laugh so lightheartedly. He never realized how content it sounded. She sounded...happy. "I" started Sakura "I-" Sakura fell to her knees. "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

Tsunade smiled down at her apprentice. "It's been years."

Sakura stopped laughing. "W-what?"

Naruto sat up and Sai walked up to Naruto. Both of them expressing their joy. "You haven't laughed-"

"-in years."finished Sai.

"I don't understand." replied Sakura as she glanced around the room curiously.

Kakashi walked up to her and crouched down in front of her. "What they mean to say is they're happy to see you happy."

"I've always been happy." murmured Sakura as she stared at the floor. "Besides, I'm not here to talk about how long it's been since I've been happy. I could have been helping a patient instead of wasting all of this time."

"You think I'm a waste of time Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto looking up at her with _those_ eyes. Oh Kami. How Sakura hated _those_ eyes.

"N-No. What I mean is I could have done something productive like hang out at Ichiraku's."

"Oh~!" Sakura couldn't help but sigh. It was so easy to please Naruto. "Speaking of Ichiraku. I'm hungry! Let's go!"

"I'm tired." replied Sai though his face betrayed so.

"Man up! I want ramen!" replied Naruto desperate to quench the flames of deprived ramen.

"Sorry Naruto. I'm beat. Maybe tomorrow." agreed Kakashi as his only visible slowly closed and, almost begrudgingly, opened. He couldn't help but let a bit of frustration flare out at his former student. Kakashi was not a happy camper. Sakura sighed as she looked at her former sensei. "What? I'm getting old. Have mercy on people my age."

"Oh, quit complaining you old fart. Try running an entire village. Now off to bed all of you!" They all turned around to leave and Sakura was just about to leave when Tsunade's voice stopped her. "Sasuke, Sakura, stay here. Close the door on your way out you two."

After the soft click of a closing door was heard and the fading footsteps of the two men ceased, Tsunade looked at the two ninja in front of her. Eying Sakura longer than the other, Tsunade sighed. "First of all, Sakura," Sakura looked at her expecting to get a scolding but was surprised to see her relax and smile at her. "Good job. The hospital is in great standing despite being understaffed. I apologize for dumping my duties onto you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you work hard to."

"That's no excuse on my part." Tsunade sighed. "Anyway, that's not the reason I kept you two here."

"What is it then?" replied Sasuke watching his tone. He knew from experience the force behind all of the old woman's punches.

"Sasuke, you're father left you a letter." Sasuke opened his mouth. "We did not go through any of your property. It was found in ROOT HQ and it seems Danzo isn't very happy about my discovering it."

"You mean the old prune still hasn't withered up and died yet? I'm surprised." Sasuke looked at Sakura curiously. Since when was she against the Elders?

Tsunade chuckled. "Now Sakura is that the way you speak to them during your meetings?"

"Meetings?"

Tsunade turned toward Sasuke. "Kakashi, Shikamara, Inoichi, and Sakura are my liaison to the Elders."

"Why do you have liaisons when you could just see them yourselves?"

"I don't have to see them if I don't want to. The very idea of looking at them repulses me. Besides, this will be great training for Sakura." replied Tsunade offhandedly.

"Training?"

"Don't you know?" asked Sakura. "The whole village is talking about it."

"I don't listen to rumors." bit Sasuke.

Sakura shrank back. "Oh." she responded disappointed. "So you don't think I've grown at all?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura is to be the head of the hospital and assistant to the next Hokage, Kakashi, in a year." answered Tsunade gruffly, obviously angered that he had hurt Sakura.

Sasuke turned toward Sakura. "Assistant to the next Hokage and head of the hospital."

"Echoing someone isn't very intelligent coming from you Sasuke." replied Sakura with a melancholy smile.

"Don't you think you're a little over your head?"

Sakura frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You hardly get enough sleep as it is. Don't you think you should take care of yourself? You're a medic for fuck's sake. Are you that stupid? Besides, Kakashi's assistant? The perverted fart shouldn't even be Hokage." Sasuke didn't know why he was speaking so much. He didn't even notice when he started talking. He didn't pay attention to the words that were already flying out of his mouth, nor did he think of why he was being uncharacteristic. He only thought of Sakura. Only Sakura.

"It's none of your-"

"Sasuke," interrupted Tsunade with a smirk. "could it be that...you're worried about Sakura?"

Closing her mouth, Sakura turned toward Sasuke in surprise. "Sasuke?"

"Tch." turning toward the door, Sasuke left the room. He refused to admit that he was worried about Sakura. He didn't want to acknowledge that Konoha had changed him. Didn't want to admit to himself that he did indeed feel emotions.

* * *

~Japanese words

**eeto (****ええと****) : _let me see, well, err_**

**onegai(shimasi) (****おねがいします****): (hon)_please_**

**arigatou (****ありがとう****): _thank you _**

**hai (****はい****): _yes_**

**shishou (****ししょう**_**): master, teacher**_

**kunoichi (****くのいち****): _female ninja_**

**shinobi (****しのび****): _relating to stealing, sneaking, and surreptitious visits_**

**hyakuen (****ひゃくえん****): _100__, (_****_ひゃく_****_= 100 and _****_えん_****_= yen, money, __)_**

**itai (****いたい****): _painful_**

**hajimemashite (****はじめまして****): _How do you do? or... I am glad to meet you._**

**Yonsenen (****よんせんえん****): _4000__ (_****_よんせん_****_= 4000 and _****_えん_****_= yen, money)_**

**gomennasai (****ごめんなさい****): _beg your pardon, excuse me_**

**oneesan (****おねえさん****): _formal for older sister, someone else's older sister, Miss_**

**watashi no otousan (****わたしのおとうさん****): _in this case, the boy is addressing his father formally saying "My father". _****_わたしの_****_= mine, belongs to me and _**

_**おとうさん**__**= formal for father, someone else's father**_

**haha (****はは****): _a familiar way of addressing much like saying 'Mommy' or 'mom' instead of 'mother.'_**

**ne (****ねえ****): _(conj,int,n) is it so_**

**nani (****なに****): _what_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Hi! This is something I wrote out of boredom. I hope ya'll like it. There will be a second part to this. I hope ya'll like it! **

**XxblackblossomxX **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she looked at the clock next to her. It was six in the morning and she needed to get up for work. She didn't want to though. For some reason, her body felt heavy and her head felt like it was going to split. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool feel of the silken sheets she was laying on. Just a few more minutes and she'd get up and shower for work. Sakura licked her lips and felt her back slowly relax and begin to cool. Maybe she should skip work today. "Get up."

Widening her eyes, Sakura sat up only to grasp her woozing head. When her eye vision was steady, Sakura looked around her room. "You should set up better traps. A genin could get past them."

Sakura knew that voice. "That's only because you're above average Sasuke, so don't compare your younger self to the genin much less who you are now."

"The traps are the main focus." reminded Sasuke. "Get up. Tsunade sent me here to wake you up. Don't waste my time any longer than needed."

Sakura decided to ignore the last comment. "Why did Tsunade send you to wake me up anyway?"

"Ah. She mentioned something about Monday."

Sakura nodded and lifted the sheets. Slowly, she got up and rummaged through her drawers for clothes. "Now it makes sense." Standing up straight, Sakura turned toward Sasuke. "I hate getting up on Mondays..." Sakura's voice trailed off when she noticed the slightly surprised expression on his face. "What? Something on my face."

"Hn." Sasuke then found the wall much more interesting. "Your pajama shorts are awfully...short."

Sakura looked down. Well, she supposed that was true but at least she didn't sleep in her underwear. Her shorts stopped mid-thigh and they were two or three inches shorter than her regular short. "If it bothers you then don't look."

"It's not the shorts that bother me,"

Sakura wanted to slap him. Then what right did he have to react so surprised? She was sure he must have seen much more skin than he was seeing on her.

"-it's the person wearing it." Sasuke's voice explained so softly that she barely heard it. Key word barely.

"Is there something wrong with me wearing short shorts?" asked Sakura as she crossed her arms in slight annoyance. What was up with him lately?

"Ah."

Sakura rolled her eyes and turned toward the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, so unless you have a problem with people taking a shower then wait in the living room."

Sakura entered the bathroom and locked it. She didn't want anyone stumbling in. Specifically Naruto. Stripping from her night wear, Sakura turned the shower up to cold. She needed a wake up call or she was going to fall asleep in the shower. Sakura stepped inside and quickly washed and conditioned her hair before doing everything else. Sakura stepped out of the shower and wiped the forming condensation off the mirror. She lazily brushed her hand along the scar on her shoulder. It had been quite some time since the day her family abandoned her after the death of her parents. Staring in the mirror, Sakura couldn't help but notice that she looked terrible despite having taken a shower. Grabbing a towel, Sakura wrapped it around her and walked out of the bathroom. Sakura took long strides toward her drawers and grabbed a bra and underwear. Changing into them, Sakura let the towel fall to the floor as she walked toward her closet. It wasn't as if someone was going to come in without knocking and if one did then she would at least be hiding her...goodies. Opening the modernized door, Sakura grabbed her coat, boots, and slipped on a black skirt that stopped above her knees, anything shorter and Tsunade would accuse her of trying to seduce the patients. Sakura closed the closet and side stepped to the other drawer near her closet. Sakura pulled out a casual red shirt with white sleeves. All the "commoner" clothing she owned was either casual or for festivities. Needless to say, party clothes weren't meant to be worn in hospitals. Sakura glanced at the clock and nearly choked on her own saliva. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Quickly putting on her white coat, Sakura rushed out the room and into the kitchen to make toast. Hastily, she put on her right boot and had just finished tightening the straps when the toaster went off making Sakura jump.

Sasuke was in the living room watching as Sakura dashed from her room to the small kitchen to make toast. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when she jumped. Was she this much of a hassle on Monday? She grabbed the toast, shoved it in her mouth, and hopped to the door as she but on her left boot. "Be zure du sut duh door!" mumbled Sakura through her toast as she exited the door. Thump! Sasuke heard her curse along with some scurrying of feet before the sound of running faded away.

Sasuke sat on her couch and looked around. She really needed to get a life.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura rubbed her neck as she walked down the hallway of the hospital. It wasn't very fun to spend twelve hours in a hospital. Especially if you get a visit from your monthly friend. Sakura opened the door to a patient she was recently assigned to by Tsunade. Apparently, the patient requested for her and the words 'no second rates' happened to be the reason why. Sakura couldn't help but suck in a breath. Her **handsome**patient turned toward her and smiled. "_Ohayo_, Haruno-san. I trust you are doing well?"

Pinching her arm, Sakura smiled and walked over to him. "I didn't know it was morning already. I'm doing relatively well. And yourself?" She had been here for more than twelve hours! Sakura wanted to punch herself. She really needed to get a life!

The man nodded at her first statement. "I'm a bit on the drowsy side but I'm sure that I'll manage. I am your new patient, Tamotsu."

Sakura nodded and made way for his chart. "Is there a specific reason for you choosing me as your doctor, if you don't mind my asking."

Tamotsu just smiled. "I wanted the best of the best. Naturally, I would choose the Hokage's apprentice."

Sakura forced a smile. She wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or embarrassed. "While I don't think my skills are quite as good as you make them seem, I'm honored that you think so." Sakura looked down at the chart. "Well you seem to have a fever, a swollen throat and neck, and diarrhea." Sakura looked up fast enough to see the slight flush on his cheeks and smirked. She got a self-conscious one huh? "Any other new symptoms I need to be aware of?"

Tamotsu's blush receded and he furrowed his brows in thought. "Well I've been feeling a bit nauseous and my...diarrhea comes out with blood sometimes."

Sakura frowned. "Have you been including enough fiber in your meals?"

He nodded vigorously. "I have a balanced diet! I have the best culinary chefs in Konoha though I keep hearing about this man whom makes the most delectable ramen. I'm surprised I have never heard of him."

Sakura halfheartedly laughed. "After I find out what the problem is, I'll let you know what's wrong then maybe you can try our famous ramen."

He only nodded and said his goodbye as Sakura exited the room. Calling for a few nurses, Sakura instructed them to take some of his blood so she could look at it later and take his temperature. She knew that he could just be coming down with the common cold and not eat enough fiber but she couldn't just assume that her assumptions are always right. After all, life is full of surprises.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Go home!" every nurse within earshot heard the order and gulped. Simultaneously. Every one knew better than to check what had angered the very person they feared and respected. It was best not to face the source of the anger.

"I still have patients to attend to!" the nurses then frowned and sighed. Once again, simultaneously. They knew the other voice all too well. She was the only one who could compete with the Hokage. They heard the loud, rapid footstep descending the stairs in the back. It seemed as if they were going to fight while working hours.

Tsunade stepped out first and turned to block the way. "You have been here for over twenty-four hours! You would be of no use if there was an emergency."

"If I leave and there is an emergency then there might have been something I could have done." she retorted as she put her hands to her hips stubbornly.

Tsunade sighed. "Get some rest then if you want to be of some use. I don't want my best medic fainting. Please just do as I say Sakura!"

Sakura let her arms fall. "What of my patients Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I'll have Ino cover you. I've been lenient on her days off, so this is the least she can do."

Sakura nodded and nurses nodded along with her in agreement. They completely understood why she was sending her home early. The girl pushed herself to the point of breaking down. They took advantage of any chances they got to remind her to get some rest but she was always moving around from one place to the other. It was hard keeping track on her and still do their jobs.

Sakura turned toward them and raised an eyebrow. They all stopped nodding and turned their attention back to their patients. Sakura shook her head. The nurses of this hospital were so...chatty. "I'll be taking my leave Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade slightly smiled and nodded. "I'm going to send someone over to make sure you rest. If you aren't then I assure you our next training session will have no breaks and will restrict you to three soldier pills." Tsunade's smile widened at the grim expression of her apprentice. "Have a good days rest."

Sakura nodded. Silently, Sakura walked slowly down the stairs that ran along the side of the hospital. She had hoped to stay in the hospital a little while longer before heading home to ensure the stability of her patients but now that she thought about it she couldn't help but agree with Tsunade. She was rather low on chakra and she couldn't afford to lose a life because of her recklessness. Sakura could feel her feet ache as she walked down the long staircase. Sakura nearly moaned at the thought of arriving home and rest. Her descent went from two at a time to prancing gracefully to a random step. No less than two minutes later and she had already reached the bottom. Sakura was happy that she didn't have to work for at least half a day but she still felt like she could do something. Tsunade was there so whatever happened will be under control. She was the Hokage after all.

Grabbing her keys, Sakura opened the door and gleefully toed off her shoes. "You take too long."

Sakura was almost done taking off her other shoe when she jumped and fell on her face. Hard.

She heard a sigh before her body was effortlessly picked up. Sakura looked up at the man carrying her. He looked down and frowned. Sakura couldn't help but feel offended. "What? You don't like what you see?" she couldn't help but sneer at him.

"I don't."

What...

"You look like you just came back from a battle field." he shifted her in his arms so he could pick up a strand of hair. "Your hair is coated in blood. You're not bothered by it?"

Sakura looked at him curiously. "We're ninja. Blood should be a normal thing for all of us."

Sasuke's frown deepened. "Hn."

"Put me down." he lifted an eyebrow. Suspicion filled his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower."

He obliged.

Sakura couldn't help but shiver slightly at the way he watched her walk away. His eyes piercing her back as she moved out his line of sight. Of course, that wouldn't matter. He was an Uchiha. His bloodline allowed him to see the chakra coursing through her body. It would be easy for him to find her.

Sakura stepped into the shower and sighed at the feel of the scolding hot water. It was so much better when you could take a shower without knowing someone was in your living room. Sakura scrubbed her body with the new strawberry body wash she had just bought and sighed at the sweet smell. She frowned. It would be so much better if she didn't have to attend to a certain handso-... annoying someone. Sakura looked down and couldn't help but watch in fascination at how much blood was being washed off her body. Did she really have that covering her whole body? Good thing she only had surgeries during the night time otherwise she would have scared nearly all her patients half to death. Grabbing her shampoo, Sakura took a sniff and smiled before washing her hair. She wondered if Sasuke would like the smell.

**BAM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Damn it... **

Sakura didn't pay attention to the sound of rapid footsteps coming toward her. She could only lean against the shower wall as the shampoo suds were washed from her hair. She paid no attention to the sound of Sasuke's voice yelling or the banging of his fist demanding for her open the door. She could only raise her arms and wrap them around herself. Her widened eyes were filled with surprise.

She had fallen for Sasuke Uchiha...

...again.

**~..::::..~**

Sakura looked down at the envelope in her hand. It was an invitation to a birthday party. Her little sister's birthday party. The elders had told her she was not allowed to contact them in any shape or form. She wasn't even allowed to heal her if she was the only medic in the hospital. They had arranged it so she couldn't even accidentally catch a glimpse of her. Her work days were longer and she rarely got any breaks.

Sakura felt numb and watched as her hands opened the envelope. She threw it away. The card inside of it was what had captured her attention. Sakura practically felt her heart jump up into her throat. The card was modeled after a medical kit. She still remembered her? Opening the card, Sakura wondered if it was okay to let her eyes drown in happiness.

Miss Sakura Haruno,

We are well aware of THE fact that you are forbidden to sEe our chiLD. Your littlE sisterR. We, on the other hand, wiSh to see you interact with her. It has been a very long time since you have seen each other. We wish that you are able to attenD. wON'T it be fun if we pull wool over tHeir eyes! She misses you dreAdfully. We all wish to meet you. You're little sister is neVEr lonely. We are consTantly telling Our boys to play nice. You KNOW now that your sister thinks of you by the card we've sent you. This one was chosen specifically for you. 

Thank you for your time,

The Kuchiki Family 

Sakura looked at the beautiful English writing in confusion. Why did she capitalize the letters or send her an invitation in English? Sakura closed the card and noticed the paper taped onto the back. Sakura recognized the slightly sloppy handwriting of her little sister and smiled. She was always sneaky.

Dear _ane-chan._

Yuuki hopes you can come! Yuuki knows the old people don't want you to see Yuuki so she hopes that you can come anyway. They don't know anything about the love of sisters! Please come! I love you! 

Sakura smiled. Yuuki had to grow out of referring herself to the third person. Her little sister was always an odd one but she loved her either way. But Sakura didn't know what to do. The Elders would surely catch wind of her little sister having a birthday party.

Sighing Sakura stood up and decided to ask a friend for help.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You have to go!"

Sakura frowned as she covered her ears. "Ino, I don't want to go deaf !"

Ino sighed. "Forehead, my voice is perfection."

Sakura suddenly wondered why she chose Ino to ask for help. "Whatever floats your boat, pig."

As Ino pressed her arms against her chest to cross them, a few men in the coffee shop watched with interest. Sakura frowned. She really didn't need this right now. Sakura scooted in front of their view and looked at Ino expectantly. Ino sat there for a moment before looking up at Sakura deciding the play with the salt shaker in front of her. What a salt shaker was doing in a coffee shop neither of them would know. "So what's the other problem?"

Sakura looked down at her hands. "I...I'm...love" she mumbled.

Ino frowned. "Speak up."

"...think...in..."

Ino threw her arms up in the air. "Goodness Forehead, how am I supposed to help you if I don't know the problem? Speak up!"

"I said I think I'm in love!"

The coffee shop went silent as they all stared at the two girl who happened to be seated in the middle of the shop. Ino waited until they all turned around before responding. "That's great! What's the problem with that?"

"It's not my falling in love that's the problem Ino. It's who."

Ino leaned in. This was getting interesting. "And who may the lucky man be?"

Biting her lip, Sakura closed her eyes in slight disappointment. "Sasuke."

All was silent (not counting the chitter chatter of the other people who also occupied the room) and Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Opening her eyes, Sakura looked up to see Ino drop her hair clip. This was bad. "Go out with Sai."

What?

Ino sat back and looked at Sakura; her face giving away just how serious she was. "Go on a date with Sai. It's pretty obvious Sasuke isn't interested in anyone. You've already received enough rejection and heartbreak from him. You should just go for the next best thing."

Sakura nearly choked. "Next best thing? Ino, Sai isn't just some faded copy of the original. Sai is...Sai! He's one of a kind. It would be unfair-"

"You're missing the point, Forehead. I'm saying you should date guys like Sasuke and then switch to a less ...Sasuke type each time until you meet a nice guy."

"I... That's easier said than done. Besides, I said I **think** I'm in love."

Ino shrugged. "Better safe than sorry. If you don't want to go on a date with him then I suppose you won't mind me asking him?"

"Why did you tell me to ask him out in the first place then!"

Ino stared at her in mild annoyance. "'Cause you're my best friend. Duh! I swear. They call you a gifted medic!"

"Just- Whatever! The other problem is that I don't know what to do about Yuuki's birthday party. The Elders don't want me near her. Kami knows why!"

"But~?" asked Ino.

"But I don't want to disappoint them either! Her birthday is in a few weeks and I have no idea what to do."

"Chill, Forehead. We'll figure this out." Ino grabbed the card and furrowed her eyebrows at the writing. "I don't know whether to laugh at this lady's capitalization errors or at the cute way your little sister writes!"

Rolling her eyes at Ino's squeal, Sakura stared blankly at the people on the street that passed by the shop. Ino stared to ramble about the clothes she was going to wear on her planned date with Sai (which Sai wasn't even been aware of) and Sakura didn't bother to listen. Ino hadn't been much help after all. "Oi, Forehead!"

Surprised, Sakura turned toward Ino as she began shaking her head and pointed behind her. "Don't look, Forehead!"

"Look at what?" she stared at Ino curiously. She was normal a moment ago. What got her so riled up this time?

Ring~

The corner of Sakura's eye caught the sight of a raven chicken. Or, to be more precise, a chicken's ass. Oh dear Kami.

"I told you not to look, Sakura!"

Upon hearing her name, the "chicken ass" turned toward their direction. He walked towards them. "What the hell, Pig! You didn't have to shout out my actual name!" hissed Sakura.

"It's your fault for getting me so worked up. I get the most delicious news about the guy you like-"

"Guy she likes?"

Sakura and Ino looked over Sakura's seat. The masculine form behind it seemed to demand what was going on. Damn Uchihas. "Y-yeah. From a civilian band. I don't remember his name but doesn't he have piercings?" Ino's nose scrunched.

There was no pretending in that facial expression. If there was anything Ino hated it was piercings. "He has piercing **blue eyes** Ino not piercings. Don't you listen to me when it comes to boys?"

Ino leaned back into her seat. "Not when it involves civilians."

Sakura frowned. "Well, anyway, is there something you need Sasuke?"

"No."

"Oh, okay." Sakura bit her lip and looked up at Sasuke. He seemed to expect her to say more. "How have you been?"

"Fine."

"Well, that's good." Sakura smiled halfheartedly. She didn't want to be the one making conversation when he was the one who came to them.

"Man it's that time already! Looks like I got to go! See you later Forehead!"

"Pig, I will roast you over a fire if you leave!"

Ino sat up before Sakura could grab a hold of her. "Bye~!"

"Wait Ino-Pig! Don't you dare leave me..." the coffee shop's door closed. "behind. Damn that Ino!"

Sasuke sat himself down and watched as Sakura fiddled with the salt shaker. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at it. What was that doing in a coffee shop. Soon, two waitresses came to their table. They were supposed to get there the moment Ino and herself sat down...an hour ago. "Irashaimase! What can we do for you today?"

Sasuke looked toward Sakura. "You know what it is. Order for the both of us." and with that Sasuke Uchiha was dead to the world.

Sakura turned around in time to see one of the waitresses ogling Sasuke's features. Sakura couldn't help but frown. It was never ceased to amaze her how quickly old fan-girls came running back to Sasuke.

_**Like your one to talk.**_

Damn it! She did not run towards him! If anything she tried to stay away from him.

_**Yeah, that's going along great for you.**_

Damn.

"Water and a White Chocolate Mocha."

The waitress stopped her ogling and turned toward her. "Er.. sure."

Seconds after the waitresses left, Sasuke spoke up. "What's with the card. A party?"

Sakura, who was too busy trying to find out whether she was battling against her own mind, suddenly felt nervous. "Yes, it's a party I was invited to."

"Are your parent's aware that you're going to some guy's home for a party."

Sakura looked at him curiously. Did he really not know?

"It wouldn't really matter." Sasuke frowned. "Besides, it's my sister's birthday party."

"I thought you weren't allowed to have any interaction with her be it physically or not."

Sakura sighed. "I'm not but there's something about the invitation that makes me think that I can go."

"Let me see." before Sakura could protest, Sasuke had already swiped the card from her hand. Damn him for being so handso- er fast! She meant fast!

No sooner after Sasuke got the card, only the ogling waitress came back. This time with lip gloss and blush. Sakura couldn't help but feel jealous over how pretty she looked. Damn all the village girls having enough time to care for their skin. "Here's your water," the waitress handed a confused Sakura the water, "and your White Chocolate Mocha, hot stuff." and a suddenly irritated Sasuke the hot beverage.

Without a single word, Sasuke switched the beverages and ignored the waitress. "It's a code."

"Code? Is that your way of asking a girl on a date?" asked the waitress as she crept closer to Sasuke.

This time he only looked at her with the corner of his eye. "Leave. You've done your job."

The waitress frowned and left with the dignity she had left. "You didn't have to be so rude you know." chastised Sakura.

"I spare no time for women who waste **their** time on insignificant matters like flirting." replied Sasuke monotonously.

"Well aren't we being smart and pricky." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her last few choice of words and grabbed a napkin.

"Do you have a pen with you?" perplexed, Sakura gave him a pen she kept in her medical bag. He then began to circle the capitalized letters. When he finished, he pointed the pen in her direction and looked up at her. "Do you understand what I'm trying to show you?"

Sakura, who watched his previous actions with interest, quickly caught on to what he meant. "It's a hidden message." Sasuke continued by writing down each capitalized letter onto the napkin. "What does it say?"

Sasuke put the pen down and read it aloud. " The Elders don't have to know."

Sakura let the message sink in. They didn't have to know? What did they mean by that? "What-"

"I assume they want you to go to your imouto-san's birthday party." answered Sasuke before she could even finish her question.

"I can't! The Elders-"

"It says here that they don't have to know. Go. She's your imouto. Are you honestly going to let her down by not going?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke incredulously. Was it just her or did she hear him ask that question a bit too bitterly? He got up and left the shop; leaving a confused Sakura looking down at her coffee in contemplation. Should she go? Should she risk what she has left for her little sister?

It was then that she knew what to do.

Who knew a human ice cube could make her seem like a stone sometimes.

**~..::::..~**

It was the day of her sister's party.

Sakura decided that she would buy her sister a kimono. The material was professionally made and had cost her the money for her weekly groceries and a bonus from the hospital.

She could do without a few day of eating. Soldier pills would make a somewhat nutritional substitute.

Despite her running the hospital, Sakura didn't get paid enough for what she did. This was only because she wasn't as experienced as the senior staff was when it came to medicine. She was only 20 after all.

Sakura slipped on a high-collar, sleeveless, red dress with frills that ended just barely above her knees and a pair of black, one-inch high heels. Sakura couldn't help but play with her hair. It had grown quite a bit longer and was fairly close to below her shoulder blade's. Her bangs had slimmed and elongated; reaching the base of her neck. She hadn't seen herself this feminine in years. Although, she did look simple compared to every other female villager her age.

Sakura picked up her sister's present and made sure all her traps were set before locking the door and teleporting to her sister's home. She was surprised to see the woman who adopted her sister waiting for her. The woman smiled warmly and opened the door for her. Sakura walked in and was about to remove her shoes when she realized that the woman stopped her. "We're celebrating her birthday in the dining room. There are no windows so no one will see you. Please follow me."

Sakura followed the woman down the long hallways and couldn't help but admire the furniture that decorated the spacious hall. Her sister was being raised in the lap of luxury.

They soon stopped in front of a wooden door. The woman turned toward her with a smile. "I'm delighted that you could come to her birthday. She misses you with each passing minute."

"I'm sure she'll live a better life here than she could with me."

The woman smiled sadly. "Still a child yourself and yet you..." At Sakura's curious look, she shook her head and proceed to open the door.

"_Ane_!" Sakura felt the pressure of a small frame attach itself to her legs. Looking down, Sakura smiled warmly at the child latched on to her. "Yuuki knew you would make it!"

Peeling the small girl off of her, Sakura knelt down and hugged her sister. "Yuuki you're turning eight years old. You shouldn't talk in the third person."

The girl pouted and Sakura watched as her sister tight red curls spring. Noticing her older sister's staring, Yuuki smiled. "_Ane _can play with my hair now."

Sakura smiled at her younger sister. When they had lived together, she had made a habit of playing with her curls. Sakura was a bit surprised her little sister still remembered that. "I don't want to mess up your hair but do you think you can change into a present I got you?"

Sakura watched in amusement as her sisters face lit up with glee. Pulling out a box, Sakura untied the bow. Just as she was going to lift the top off, her little sister placed her small hand on hers. "Everyone! Come look at the present my _Ane_ brought me!"

Suddenly surrounded by small children, Sakura laughed nervously. More than ten people were staring at her which meant more than 10 pairs of eyes which also meant more than 20 eyes. Needless to say, she was a bit nervous. Sakura lifted the top of the box and gingerly pulled out the kimono. It was a soft blue and had the design of snow falling onto a field of sakura trees. It was Sakura's way of saying she would be there for her. It was too cheesy for her taste but in this situation-

Yuuki's eyes sparkled and she smiled from ear to ear. Sakura smiled.

-it seemed right.

**~...:::...~**

"So what was it like at your sister's birthday party?"

Sakura shot up out of her seat and looked down at Sasuke, who had fallen from her sudden reaction. "What are you doing in my office? I work here you know!"

Sasuke stood up and shot her a look. "Does that include sleeping on the job?"

Sakura gulped. Getting caught sleeping on the job was a no-no in the hospital. Especially when you run it. "What are you going to do? Tell on me?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Sakura shifted onto her right leg and crossed her arms. Was this her idea of being intimidating? Sasuke then looked at her face and finally saw why she scared many people in the village. It was her eyes. Those beautiful, emerald green eyes were now sharp and ready to kill.

Sasuke snorted. "As if I'd do something as childish as that."

"What do you want then?" Sakura began to rub her temples in annoyance and sat down. The migraine she had last night was coming back.

"I just asked you."

Just asked her? Just asked her about what?

She heard an annoyed sigh. "Your sister's birthday party."

Oh.

"It went well."

Sasuke sat down in front of her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing really I just- WAIT! Why am I telling YOU? Why are you so interested in my life all of a sudden, huh?"

Slightly startled at her sudden change of attitude, Sasuke decided it was wise to watch his words. "Curiosity."

"That's not a very good reason!" The look on Sasuke's face said otherwise. "Okay, give me one good reason why I should even tell you about anything in my life."

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm bishie."

Sakura fell out of her chair. "Wha-? Do you even know what that is?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No but I assume it's a good thing."

"Why?"

"The girls that whisper usually mention that word once or twice before ogling."

Sakura sat back on her chair. So Sasuke was aware of the ogling of other women? "Wait how did this conversation get from my sister's birthday party to you being bishie?"

Sasuke shrugged. "You were going to tell me what happened."

"Really? I'm sure that it was something else..."

"Sakura..."

Sakura could tell by his tone that he was getting impatient. "Don't get your panties in a bunch! I went to the party, gave her a present, had her try it on, talked to her, and left."

"Is there anything else?" Sasuke pressed.

"No." Sakura looked at Sasuke. Why was he so interested in her relationship to her younger sister? Unless... "Oh my God, you like little girls! Stay away from me!"

Sasuke scowled. "I do not like little girls, Sakura."

"You lived with Orochimaru for three years! I beg to differ." replied Sakura as she placed a hand on her waist and wagged her finger at him.

His scowl deepened. "I don't think accusing me of being a pedophile is going to get you anywhere, Sakura."

"Well unless you can prove me otherwise then I won't be responding to anything you say."

Sasuke sat up and walked over to her. Sakura, suddenly aware of the approaching ice cube, shrunk into her chair. "What are you doing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm doing what you said. Proving you wrong."

Sakura knew that but what did it have to do with her? Sakura felt her chair creak from the pressure of Sasuke's arm as it moved her chair forward; leaving their faces only a few inches apart. Sakura looked Sasuke in the eyes curiously. What, in the name of all that was ninja, was he doing? Sasuke began to lean in closer to Sakura. Both of their lips were a few irritating inches apart. Sakura looked deeper into Sasuke's cool onyx eyes. They gave away nothing but a wave of calm overcame her and Sakura couldn't help but relax. Was Sasuke going to kiss her? Sakura willed her self not to blush. Sakura then became aware of something pressing against her. Sakura barely registered what it was.

They were most certainly not lips. Looking down, Sakura was embarrassed to see a calloused hand...

...groping her chest.

Astonished, Sakura looked toward the owner of said hand only to see him slightly smirk. "Little girls don't have what I'm looking for Sakura."

What. The. Fuck.

"What the fuck!" Removing his hand from her chest, Sasuke leaned back and glared at the soon to be victims who interrupted their moment.

"Chill four-eyes! Isn't it bad enough that healthy people have to hear you. We're in a hospital for goodness sake."

"Shut it Sharkface!" replied the angry redhead.

"Suigetsu right. We're in a hospital. We should be more respectful." agreed Jugo timidly.

Karin just glared at the two before turning back toward what had upset her earlier. "What's going on here?"

Her ruby red eyes landed on the pinkette in the chair. She was too confused to even reply. "That's none of your concern Karin."

She nearly shivered at the way Sasuke spoke her name but immediately frowned at how close he was to the pinkette. Sakura was it? "Hey, you in the chair. You're Sakura, right? The one who's letting us use that house."

Snapping out of her confusion, Sakura looked at the redhead. "Yes, I am. Karin was it?"

Karin nodded. She still remembered her name, huh? Smart girl. "What's going on here?"

Before she could even open her mouth, Sasuke spoke. "I told you it was none of your concern. Why are you here?"

Suigetsu spoke up this time. "I was just bored so, I came here wondering if princess was up for a date."

Sakura willed herself not to blush but was only somewhat successful considering the grin that grew on Suigetsu's face. Sasuke frowned. "As you can tell she's busy-"

"Actually I just about finished hours ago." Sakura replied. She had recovered from her previous shock. Somewhat.

Sasuke glanced down at Sakura and raised an eyebrow as he leaned back on her desk and crossed his arms. The look on his face practically screamed I- Will- Kill- People- In- Their- Sleep- If- You- Go. But then again she wasn't a mind reader or face reader in this case.

"Umm." Everyone turned toward the timid man who had wisely stayed at the sidelines of their conversation. "I... I was sent here by Hokage-sama to have a check up. Is it okay if I have it now."

Sakura stood up and nodded. "Why don't we all calm down, hmm? All of you can wait in the waiting room until I finish this check up."

"No."

Wha?

Looking up, Sakura felt like an ant as Sasuke towered over her. "If he goes through an episode while your examining him then you won't be able to stop him."

Sakura frowned. "I'm a big girl now Sasuke. I don't need protection."

"I agree with Sasuke. He's the only one who can subdue Jugo without anyone getting hurt." agreed Suigetsu. Everyone looked at him incredulously. "What? I can be smart too ya' know!"

That's when Karin butted in. "We should probably go too. He'd have to be restrained when Sasuke works his magic."

And before she knew it, Sakura was being led away into the white, marble hallways of the hospital. Sakura searched for the owner of the arm that was dragging her and came to the realization that it was Sasuke. Without realizing it, Sakura eased her heels off the floor and began to walk. The hold on her arm loosened. That's when a thought occurred to her. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Suddenly they all stopped. Sakura almost wanted to laugh. The look on Sasuke's face was anything but pleased. Sakura then began to take the lead although Sasuke did not remove the hold he had of her arm. As soon as they reached a door Sakura was sure was vacant, Sakura turned toward all of them. "I know you all have your reasons to tag along but I can't compromise patient- doctor confidentiality. All of you will wait outside this door. That way you'll only be a door away from anything bad that may happen."

"Sakura" Sasuke started.

"No." Sakura growled in such a manner that even Sasuke leaned back slightly. Sakura looked toward the timid giant and smiled. "Now come this way Jugo and I'll try and make this quick."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke was leaning against a wall. Coincidentally, that wall was adjacent to the door. It's not that he cared if someone got hurt (like a certain pink haired kunoichi) it's just that he doesn't want Jugo's episodes to compromise his plan to escape. A plan he surprisingly did not want to follow through. Not that he had rekindled the relationships he previously had in Konoha. There were other reasons... he just didn't know them yet. Sasuke glanced forward and spotted Karin to his left sitting on the cushioned bench. She seemed to have a deep hatred for white, steel doors. That could probably be explained by the fact that Suigetsu was sitting on the floor directly in front of the steel door with his back to her.

Sasuke couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Suigetsu. He had grown used to his playful-yet dangerous- manner and he was certain that Sakura was not used to that type of person. Hopefully.

As if to stir him from his thoughts, Sasuke heard a loud clash and the sound of someone being thrown against a wall. Quickly, Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and opened the door forcing Suigetsu to fall back on to his behind from how fast he moved. Sasuke was just about to activate his Sharingan when he couldn't help but gap at the scene before him.

Some one whistled. "Wow! When princess said she she didn't need protection, she was right. Damn I wish I could bone her."

Sasuke almost didn't hear him but even then he wasn't paying attention to his words. All his attention was given to the small pink haired woman with a man nearly twice her size in a choke hold. She raised her hand and dragged two of her fingers against his arms and legs. Immediately after, his limbs stopped moving and she released him. Slipping her arms under both the back of his neck and under his knees, she lifted him up and looked over toward Sasuke and Suigetsu.

Sakura smirked and spoke as she went to set Jugo down on the hospital bed. "I wouldn't know about boning me but I can assure you I need no protection."

**~...:::...~**

Sakura rubbed her chest. Even though Sasuke's groping incident happened the other day, she could still feel the pressure of Sasuke's fingers pressing against her breast. Sakura felt a slight chill shake her body. It wasn't good if she found groping a turn on (You couldn't really blame her really. Considering who did the groping).

Sakura turned her attention toward the papers that were scattered across her coffee table. It seemed her sick (attractive) patient's results were in and there were a few things that concerned her. Those on the other hand could be handled some other time considering that his health hasn't decreased in the slightest save for a nasty cough every now and then. There was a knock on her door.

Sakura turned to look at her clock. It was the middle of the night and, from what she could tell of the numerous thudding on her roof, it was also raining. She couldn't help but wonder who in the world would be at her doorstep this late on a rainy night.

Reaching out for a kunai she left on her coffee table, Sakura began to walk toward her door. There was another knock on her door this time louder and more dragged out. Squaring her shoulders, Sakura turned the knob and swung her door open making sure to keep her kunai in front of her.

Ino stood there shivering with blood shot eyes and looked like she was soaked to the bone. Slowly, Sakura stared at Ino incredulously as she slowly lowered her kunai. "I-Ino?"

Said blonde launched herself into Sakura's chest and began to sob in to the crook of her neck. Sakura quickly closed the door and stumbled back to retrieve the blanket she had on her couch. After wrapping it around Ino, Sakura set her on the couch. "Ino, what's wrong? What happened sweetie?"

Ino, whose hands were gripping Sakura's shirt while she sobbed on her chest, looked up with heartbroken eyes and whispered coarsely "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar or punctuation errors! Hope you liked it~! Sorry I haven't been able to make any stories. I've been busy ALL year. Sooo tired =.=**

_**XxblackblossomxX**_


End file.
